


Весеннее

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Весеннее

В этом году весна наступила рано – по человеческим меркам еще в феврале. Вася понял это еще с утра. Но как опытный ловелас он решил не спешить. И из подвала вылез только тогда, когда на двор упали сумерки. 

Вася огляделся, взобрался на скамейку и во все горло запел. На его зов со всех уголков их весьма немаленького микрорайона ринулись покоренные поклонницы и возмущенные соперники.

\- Нет, ты это слышишь, а? – скривившись, спросил у своего коллеги, сооснователя бизнеса и друга («мы с первого раза вместе!») Игорь. 

\- Слышу, - скептически ответил Олег.

\- Тебе хорошо, - хмыкнул Игорь, - а я это слышать уже не могу. Третий день эти йобаные коты пиздец воют.

\- Весна, - флегматично парировал Олег. 

\- Хуесна, - выразил свой протест против происходящего Игорь. 

Было воскресенье, а потому они решили в спокойной, неофициальной обстановке обговорить некоторые возникшие вопросы. Игорь с горечью думал, что против них играет время: дни идут, проблемы возникают одна за другой, и они все хуже слышат и понимают друг друга; и там, где еще вчера царили взаимопонимание и доверие, сейчас все чаще возникали недомолвки и подозрения. Олег чувствовал, что они с Игорем отдаляются друг от друга, и понятия не имел, что с этим делать. 

Тем временем Вася размялся, проверил голос и начал исполнять свой любимый репертуар. Кошачьи вопли зазвучали выше и пронзительнее.

\- Да еб твою мать! – не выдержал Игорь. – Я так сосредоточиться никогда не смогу! 

\- Знаешь, - медленно сказал Олег, - у меня есть кое-какое предложение. 

\- Ну? – поинтересовался Игорь.

\- Давай я на этого вокалиста Джессику спущу. Она у меня на котах натасканная, его в секунды не будет! 

\- А давай! – оживился Игорь. 

Не то, чтобы он любил мучить животных – но впервые за долгое время Олег сам предложил ему помощь, они собирались делать что-то вместе – просто так, для фана, а не ради денег. Игорь с ужасом почувствовал, что его глаза увлажняются. 

Тем временем Олег накинул куртку, позвал из соседней комнаты Джессику – любимого пибуля, с которым практически не расставался и пошел к двери.

\- Ты с нами или посмотришь в окно? – нарочито ровным голосом поинтересовался он.

\- С вами, - Игорь быстро вскочил, схватил куртку и вышел в коридор. 

Кот сидел на люке в нескольких метрах от подъезда и, не обращая никакого внимания на вышедших мужчин и собаку, продолжал распевать свою песню. 

\- Бля, ебаный соловей! Заливается! – фыркнул Олег.

\- Совсем, как наша Маруська, - хмыкнул Игорь. – Помнишь ее? 

\- Кто ж такое забудет, - осклабился Олег. – Учительница первая моя.

\- Наша, - тихо поправил его Игорь. 

\- Что она нам только не говорила, - закатил глаза Олег. – Чем только не пугала!

\- А что мы только ей не вытворяли, - в тон другу заметил Игорь. 

Тем временем кот перешел на ультразвук. 

\- Вот блядина! – возмутился Олег. – Во воет!

\- А я тебе что говорил, - пробормотал Игорь.

\- Ну, довылся, - подытожил Олег, отстегнул поводок и коротко сказал: - Фас.

Джессика сразу же рванула с места.

\- Окропим снежок красненьким, - пробормотал Олег. – Сейчас моя Джессика этого кота на меховые заплатки пустит! 

Игорь скептически посмотрел на серую пористую губку, в которую уже превратился снег, и промолчал. Их отношения уже превратились в вот такую грязную дрянь, а потом наверняка окропятся красненьким.

То, что к нему приближаются, Вася понял сразу. Наметанный глаз и острый нюх позволили ему узнать кое-что еще: приближалась дама. И первая паническая мысль («Опасность! Собака! Бежать!») сменилась горделивой радостью: «Вон кого я сумел покорить!».

\- О, как ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя! – радостно завыл Вася. – Как ты прекрасна! Глаза твои – озера с форелью, шерсть твоя – мягчайший шелк! Приди же ко мне, ибо жажду тебя! 

\- Ты че гонишь, урод? – от неожиданности и возмущения Джессика даже притормозила. 

\- О да, я урод на фоне твоем! – завопил Вася. – Ибо красота твоя затмевает звезды и закрывает луну! 

\- Правда? – недоверчиво спросила Джессика. Она всегда подозревала, что красива, обаятельная и чертовски умна, но мужчины (то бишь кобели) всегда почему-то сбегали с криками ужаса, а не осыпали комплиментами. 

\- Я бы не посмел соврать столь совершенному существу, - от искренности чувств Вася даже шаркнул лапкой.

Джессика самодовольно улыбнулась: 

\- Ну, говори еще! – приказала она. 

Вася приподнялся, поправил усы и начал:

\- Большие воды не могут потушить любви, и реки не зальют ее. Если бы кто давал все богатство дома своего за любовь, то он был бы отвергнут с презреньем. 

От восторга Джессика прикрыла глаза. 

\- Это что сейчас происходит? – сипло спросил Олег. 

Он не мог поверить своим глазам – но и считать, что у него галлюцинации, тоже не видел причины. Его любимая, породистая, драгоценная собака сейчас ээээ размножалась самым естественным (точнее, учитывая время, место и вид партнера, абсолютно неестественным) способом.

Вдруг рядом расхохотался Игорь. Смех его был веселым, но слегка истеричным. 

\- Хороший способ заткнуть кота!.. Самый оригинальный из всех, которые я видел!.. Это нечто!.. – сквозь смех выдавливал по фразе его друг. 

В первый момент Олег вскипел – от затаенной в последние годы обиды, от злости на Джессику, выставившую его дураком, от ненависти к гадскому коту, утроившему это представление, переманившему его собаку на свою сторону, от неприятных слов друга.

\- Это надо занять и на фейсбук выставить… Будет бомба… - продолжал хихикать Игорь.

И Олег, чтобы успокоить и заткнуть друга, не придумал ничего лучшего, кроме как поцеловать чужой (и давно такой желанный!) рот. Потому что ласки твои лучше вина.


End file.
